The invention relates to an optoelectronic semiconductor part comprising a light source, a housing and electrical connections.
DE-A 10 11 8630 and DE-A 10 15 9544 disclose LEDs having glass components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,469 discloses a phosphate glass which is used as an adhesive.